A Day Out With Daddy
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Naruto spends the day out with his daughter and runs into Sai, who is determined to give Naruto a new nickname.


soory, I forgot about this the first time around: **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It was a sunny and beautiful day when Naruto decided to show off his little girl to Konohagakure. His little princess, Miyu, was his pride and joy and Naruto made sure to take time off his increasingly busy schedule for some father-daughter bonding time.

"Daddy, Daddy hurry up! I want dango!" cried the little blond girl who was tugging on his hand with all her might.

Naruto chuckled to himself before tugging his daughter in the opposite direction. "No Miyu. Remember, ramen _always_ comes first."

Miyu glared at her father's back before tugging on his shirt to get his attention. "But I want dango Daddy…pretty, pretty please," begged Miyu while giving her daddy her best puppy eyes.

Naruto cursed to himself for looking into his 7 year old daughter's eyes. He should have known better than to look at her before reaching the ramen booth. He was one big sucker and has yet to be able to resist his daughter's big blue puppy eyes.

"Fine," he growled while his daughter started cheering and tugging him towards her precious dango.

After the duo got their dango, they headed over to the park and ran into Sai doodling away I his sketchbook.

"Hi Uncle Sai! Guess what, guess what. I got dango~ hey, can I see your pretty picture?" shouted Miyu while beaming up to the overwhelmed painter.

"Yes you do and sure, I guess," murmured Sai handing over his sketchbook, completely confused by the little girl's enthusiasm over the dango.

"I don't understand it either Sai," sighed Naruto after he sat down next to Miyu. "How anyone, much less my own daughter, can love anything more than ramen is beyond me. Where did I go wrong?"

"Hey drama queen, quit being overly dramatic about everything. Ramen isn't that good anyway. Miyu is a reassurance to the rest of us that stupidity isn't hereditary," deadpanned Sai.

"Hey! Ramen is, and always will be, the most amazing thing in the world. And I'm not stupid, baka!" shouted Naruto. "And come up with a better nickname than drama queen and make sure it's a cool one this time!"

Miyu piped up from where she had been looking over. "Hey Daddy, why don't we call you the pretty foxy 'cause you hold Kurama in your stomach."

Naruto blanched. "No, no words like _pretty_ in the nickname."

"Well, how about Narutini?" Sai mused to himself.

"WHAT? That nickname doesn't even make sense!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes it does, it describes you perfectly because you're tiny," Sai deadpanned, ignoring Naruto's attempts to burn a hole in his head.

"But Uncle Sai, Daddy's bigger than you. Why are you calling him tiny?"

Sai, who had completely forgotten about the little girl's presence, looked down at the confused little girl trying to come up with an appropriate answer before deciding to just go with the truth. "Well, Miyu, I wasn't talking about his height I was talking about his-mhwrp!"

Naruto glared at Sai while covering Sai's mouth with both hands and hissed into his ear "If you _ever_ make a joke like that around my daughter again I'm going to _castrate _you!"

"Daddy, why does Uncle Sai want to call you Narutini?" asked Miyu, clearly frustrated by her confusion.

Naruto fumbled. "Ne, ne Miyu, don't worry about it. Uhh, let's go get ramen. Yeah, ramen!"

"But Daddy…" Miyu shouted as she was practically dragged away from the park by a flustered Naruto.

At the ramen stand, Naruto was wolfing down ramen while Miyu talked to Teuchi, both already forgotten about the incident with Sai earlier.

"Hiya Uncle Sai! Hi Aunty Sakura! Are you guys eating here too?" Miyu shouted as Naruto's two ex-teammates walked in.

"Hello again, Miyu, Narutini," Sai said pleasantly.

Ichiraku's Ramen was silent.

"Narutini?" Sakura asked.

"SAI! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!"

* * *

I know it's not a super amazing story, I'm writing 'cause it was an idea bouncing around in my head and I need to improve my writing. This actually happened to me. One of my friend's family likes to call him Justini 'cause it anoys him and it makes it sound like he's a girl. One of my other friends decided that she was also going to call him Justini and somebody else accidently misinterpreted it. My friends response was, "What? Why would I call Justin tiny? He's waayyy taller than me!" needless to say she didn't exactly get where we were going so...yeah, wrote a story.

any helpful tips or criticism would be appreciated


End file.
